For the love of the game
by Jordan091294
Summary: What happens when Mitch aka banjancandian starts having mixed feelings about his best friend and gaming partner Jerome? Mitch has to spend a couple weeks with the guys for convention purposes, but what happens when he is forced to sleep under the same roof as Jerome?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I'm sorry if it seems kind of short. This is my very first upload. Please rate and review. I'm very nervous for this to go up. I have plenty of ideas for how I want this story to end. I'm a huge minecraft fan as well as a Jerome and Mitch fan. I do not own minecraft nor do I own the characters in this story. The usernames of these people belong to them. **

"Hello, banjancandian. I'm here with JeromeASF and we are here playing survival games 12."

"Hey guys!" Jerome shouted.

"Today Jerome and I are teaming up against sky and mudkip."

"I have a Pokemon as a partner. You are going down." Sky teased over the message board.

10 Minutes pass and both Jerome and I only wear our "butter" armor and we each carry a stone sword. Huskymudkip has already been slain and it's just sky, Jerome and I, and a couple randoms

"AHHHH I'm about to starve to death! Food I need food!" Jerome whined.

"Where are you? I have enough bread and beef for the both of us. Then we can find sky and take him down."

"I'm near the center. I think I see sky. I'm going to sneak up on him. He's busy looting a chest."

"Wait! I'm coming to you. We can flank him. I have your food."

I wanted Jerome and I to take him down together, but it seemed like that wasn't happening. Jerome liked to do things himself. He liked the feeling of being independent, even when we were suppose to be a team. We always worked well as a team. Everyone knew that. Jerome was my best friend. In almost all my videos I began uploading he was always featured in them, and I in his.

"I'm attacking him! He only has a butter sword!" Jerome announced

"I'm almost there just lead him towards the pirate ships we crossed earlier!"

"NOOOOOO! DAMNIT!" Jerome yells making me turn down my volume on Skype.

I look down at the message board And in gold lettering I see JeromeASF has been slain by SkythekidRS. Fuck! I was too late.

"Avenge me! I'll spectate and look for chests or the remaining 3 players."

I manage to avoid conflict while I noticed sky took out 2 players. I also managed to snag me an iron chest plate. Death match starts in 20 seconds.

"You got this! Just take out sky."

Death match starts and sky easily takes out the last remaining random. Damnit. He got his hands on a diamond sword. I'm screwed. I begin running in circles avoiding his hits. My run will soon run out though.

"Come on Mitch. Don't be one of those guys." Sky taunts me.

"Well try to keep up with this!"

I swap out my sword for my cake I was saving. I jump over the ledge heading for the lava and right before I hit I place my cake down so I land right on top. I look up and sky paces back an fourth trying to figure out his next move.

"Come on man. FIGHT ME."

"Come down here and we can."

Sky leaps and misses my cake platform and begins burning instantly. The gold letters appear: SkythekidRS tried to swim in lava. I had won.

"Haha we did it!" Jerome busts out laughing.

"That's horsecrap. I could of easily had him!" Sky types in GG (good game) for the rest of the players. Only after he complains a bit.

"Well sky looks like we well have to continue playing". Husky types in.

Over skype Jerome agrees and types taunting messages to both guys.

"I knew you had this fluffys back." Jerome smiles over Skype.

"Of course." I smile back at him.

Only one week till we all meet up again. It's been months. It's not easy, but we mange to all get together once and awhile. One week from now I'll see Jerome in person again. This time I'll be able to test my theory I've had.

"Hey are you paying attention we are about to start!"

I snap out of my daze. The next round of survival games is starting. Both Jerome and I dash to the center only to receive fish, and iron ingots.

"Let's stay together on this round okay." Jerome tells me.

"Okay, just don't go dying right away. I shouldn't have to save our asses all the time." I test to see if I get a raise out of him.

"Haha. This time I'll be taking them out. Just stay by my side, we work well as a team."

Right, one more week and I'll know how I truly feel. I steal a glance at my plane ticket next to my PC monitor before I follow my partner into the world we both love.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I promise this one will be more interesting! please rate and review. I hopefully I will be uploading a new chapter once a week.**

The whole plane ride I tried to nap before I got to Jerome's. I knew this would be impossible. My heart raced a million miles a minute. Fumbling with my phone I managed to text the guys with a simple "I just landed" text. Why was I so nervous about seeing Jerome. We skype every night, we text all day, and we got along great. Maybe that was it. We got along too great. I was so dependent on Jerome I began insisting he be in all my videos. The audience loved us both. We were goofs.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ring ring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey buddy! when do you think you'll be here?" Jerome asked.

"Well the cab should be here any minute, so I'm guessing in an hour or so."

"Ugh, I'm so bored. I was thinking since you'll be the first to arrive that we could do some Q & A for the fans or maybe we could just mess around on minecraft with facecam."

"Either sounds good. I'll message you when I'm close by."

I took a deep breath in and held it for a couple seconds while I waited for the sound of the disconnection noise to appear. Exhaling I grabbed my bags and headed for the cab that had been trying to flag me down while I was on the phone.

"I'll be there around 8." Husky sent a text.

I'm not prepared to be alone with Jerome just yet. My palms began to sweat. Thinking about it, when did it come to this? When did I start feeling so nervous with Jerome. Over minecraft I could hide behind the monitor, but here in person I was doomed. Was I gay? I've dated plenty of girls in the past years, but none of them were as important as him.

Last couple girls I dated hated the fact that whenever Jerome wanted to minecraft I would join him and have a blast. I would completely forget the girls even existed. As for Jerome, he's never had a girlfriend. Last year I know he mentioned a girl he was into, but as loud and obnoxious as the normal Jerome is that's not how he is in front of girls.

I frowned at the thought of Jerome trying to get a girls attention. He didn't have time to look for girls. Jerome had to keep up with his popularity as a youtuber, like how I had to give up many relationships for the audience. Maybe when Jerome found someone he truly liked he would have them on his YouTube channel like how Sky did with Dawn. I frowned even further. Where would that leave our friendship. We were a tag team.

"Hey kid pay up you have arrived."

Lost in thought, here I stood in front of Jerome's house. 6:30, we had awhile before the others would start arriving. I began walking up Jerome's driveway. I sent a "here" text to him and waited a minute but hadn't received any reply. I stood waiting by the door as I knocked. Jerome knew the cab ride would only take a little over an hour maybe-

The door swung open.

"You said you'd text me when you were close by. I didn't expect you to text me when you were in my driveway."

There stood Jerome in basketball shorts, hair completely messy, and to top it off he was drenched in water. I felt my face getting red. This wasn't a good sign. Oh how I wished the other guys were here.

"I uh..lost track of time sorry."

"Doesn't matter I guess. Come on."

Just like that I was in Jerome's room. There was his PC, mic, and his cam. The cam he uses every night to skype me. My face began to feel hot again as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here I bought this for you." Jerome threw a keychain at me.

"Th-thanks." I choked on my words as I noticed it was minecraft related.

"I was thinking instead of worrying about minecraft would you want to help me clean up the house a bit."

"Sure, but isn't it already clean."

"I guess, but I decided to invite other people over. I thought we could all celebrate tonight and tomorrow worry about everything else."

"I'm sure the house is fine for us."

"Thats the thing it's good for us. I invited some girls over. Sky has been getting on my ass about how we never have any real fun when we all get together. I managed to meet some people. So let's try to straighten up this place."

We honestly didn't have to do much to finish cleaning. We spent the left over time talking on the couch about some pod casts, mini games, and mods we should show off these next couple days. I desperately wanted to change the subject about this get together tonight. Jerome seemed too excited about everything. I opened my mouth to speak but the door bell rang.

Both Husky and Sky couldn't wait for the girls to start showing up. Sky was able to snag some liquor. I had no problem drinking, in fact every time we got together we always drank. Tonight was going to be different though. I just know the guys won't be their normal goof-ass selves. They would just try too hard to impress the girls.

~~~~~~~a couple hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lets get this party really going!" a skinny blond haired girl named Tiffany yelled over the music.

"I found one tiff!" Another girl handed her an empty bottle.

"What's on the agenda?" Husky asked.

"Spin the bottle of course." Tiffany seemed pleased.

Everyone shouted and hollered with joy. The guys seemed especially pumped for this. I have doubts about this though. What's going to happen if one of us guys land on another guy. I wanted to sit this one out but they kept saying we would only do two spins and we would call it game. There were eight girls here and only four boys so the luck was in our favor. I ended up kissing two different girls, sky and husky only one.

"You'res ups fluff!" Sky slurred.

I really wasn't prepared for this night. I didn't understand how I felt about Jerome yet and I am about to watch him kiss someone else. I decided the logically thing to do was to close my eyes.

"Shit dude." I heard Husky whisper.

"He has to do it!" Tiffany giggled.

I peaked one eye open and there laid the top of the bottle pointing directly at me. I felt my face getting hot again. The beer in my hand felt like it was going to slip out of my hands. The girls began to giggle more.

"You d-don't have to do this." I spoke but never looking at Jerome.

"Man just close your eyes alright."

"w-wh-"

Jeromes' lips met mine. I was caught off guard. My eyes stared at the boy in front of me. Jerome's eyes were closed. The sensation of our lips together easily beat any kiss I had with girls. This kiss to me actually meant something. Was this for real? I felt a slight push. Was I imagining this or did he just push his lips into mine further. Something inside of my stomach was building up and before I knew it Jerome was pulling away and opened his eyes.

"Alright, I'm done with this stupid game." Husky said while getting up.

"Right, it was just a game." I heard Jerome whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. I start up class again tomorrow so I'll be slower at uploading chapters. The next one should be out Friday. If you have any ideas on where the story should take off from here let me know. Please rate and review.**

Today's the day we all are heading to the convention center. It took forever to get those girls to leave this morning. No one had really said anything about what happened last night. I'm not sure if that's a good thing exactly or bad. Jerome hasn't said much to me this morning. I can't tell if it's the cold shoulder or not.

"Guys lets upload a video before we go. We can't forget about YouTube." Sky already was reaching for his things as he spoke.

It's true we couldn't just forget about YouTube. This is how we all met and how all of this is possible. Everyone was setting up their stuff when Jerome spoke.

"So last night was pretty cray cray." He laughed as he mocked that word.

"Totally, where did you even meet those girls?" Husky asked.

"One of them just lives down the street."

"Well I for one had a good time. How about you?" Sky spoke directly at me.

"Y-yeah? It was fine. Why?" I was curious why it was directed solely at me.

"Just curious. Last night did get a little weird."

"Can we not talk about the events that happened last night please?" Jerome almost shouted.

"Guys lets just focus on the game here. We should all start recording since we are all next to each other." Husky interrupted.

Ghost run was the name of the mini game we all decided to play. Basically one person is the ghost and has to chase down the people, but they also leave a goo like trail and players can't touch the trail either.

Sky introduced us each as we waited for the game to begin. By round 3 Sky ended up being the ghost.

"GUYS IM THE GHOST!"

"Shit. We all know what that means." Husky said.

"Come on guys, I'm not just going to go after you guys."

"Bull. I laughed.

The game began and we all took off in different directions. Sky began trapping people and taking them out one by one.

"He's going to trap me!" Jerome yelled.

"I'm coming buddy!" I started leaping towards Jerome.

Husky follows but ended up getting pushed by another player into the purple goo.

"Haha you guys can't stop me!" Sky began laughing like a mad man.

Jerome was corner and taken out by Sky.

"I GOT BACCA!"

"NO! Avenge mah booty!"

"I got that Judy booty!" I yelled at I charged towards Sky.

"Come at me." Sky taunted.

"Die!" I leaped and tried to hit him.

Of course this wasn't going to help save fluffy since this wasn't survival games. I instantly died by the time I made it to Sky.

Once the video was done we started putting the videos on youtubes processing of hell. The videos wouldn't upload for an hour or so. While the video uploaded we all got ready to head to the convention center.

Everything there was amazing. It's where we all felt at home. We all walked around and hung out. After a few hours we all sat down at a table to eat. Husky and Sky took off first. They had something they wanted to check out. So that just left Jerome and I.

"Don't worry about last night Mitch."

"What do you mean?"

"They girls won't say anything. I doubt half of them even knew who we are."

"Well, it was just a game like you said." A pit in my stomach formed as I said this.

There was an awkward silence between us. Could this kiss really ruin our friendship? I'd rather forget about everything than lose my best friend. If it didn't mean anything to him, then it didn't mean anything to me.

"We should go find the the others. It's getting late. We should wrap up and go get a few drinks. You know how Sky is." Jerome said.

Without speaking I just followed. I felt sick to my stomach. All I wanted was to be able to realize my own feeling towards Jerome, but it looks like anything that I do feel could be destroyed all because of one night.

"Come on Mitch hurry up and get in." Husky shouted over the rumble of the other cars.

~~~~~~~back at Jerome's~~~~~~

Everyone was having a good time. We ended up watching some tv while sipping on some coolrs. Best of all it was a bro night, no girls.

"Too bad those girls aren't here, aye Mitch."

What was Sky getting at?

"Did you even get her number?" Sky asked.

"Who's number? I was confused on what he was getting at.

"Tiffany's of course!" Husky boomed in.

"Oh, no...we didn't really talk much."

"Well why the hell not man? She was totally into you. Maybe she was even a little bit jealous when you had to kiss others." Sky's voice raised when he spoke.

There it was again. The pit in my stomach. I felt sick. I stole a glance at Jerome. His face looked like an empty shell. Why was everything making us remember what happened between us?

"Jerome do you have her number? You should help a brother out." Sky insisted.

"You know actually she lives down the street. She mentioned that earlier. We could always just send Mitch over there." Husky suggested.

"Guys I really-"

"Come on. What's the harm. We are only here for a little bit so go have fun. Right Jerome?" Sky put the spotlight on Jerome.

"Sure, go have some fun."

Why did this hurt so bad. I felt like he didn't even want me there. Was I that much of a hassle now? If he wants me to go so bad then I will. I don't even care for this Tiffany girl, but it looked like she was becoming my only opinion of an escape route.

"So she lives in the lightly colored yellow house near that stop sign at the intersection." Jerome walked off after the information that was needed had been given.

I turned once I was at the end of Jerome's driveway. Sky gave me a thumbs up and Husky was talking to Jerome inside. I gave a thumbs up to Sky. He smile then shut the door.

I feel like an idiot. I should be with the guys right now, not walking to some girls house. This would be just another empty relation with a girl. Last year no one cared about girls. We all just wanted to drink and have fun. It seemed ever since Dawn and Sky broke up he's been trying to make sure everyone was taken care of.

Tiffany answered the door and looked shocked. I probably should of texted her or called her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought..." I trailed off.

"My younger brother is home. Meet me by the sliding glass down in the back."

I headed to the basement sliding glass down and waited. What was I going to do once it was just us? Should I just tell her the real reason I'm here? No that's a bad idea. The only other option is to play the other part.

"Come on in."

"Sorry for the no notice thing."

"It's fine. Want to watch a movie or something?" She handed me a coke.

"Yeah that's fine." I gripped the coke can and just wished I hadn't come.

We sat through two movies before she started falling asleep. She laid her head on my lap. I felt trapped. Was it horrible I wanted to sneak out and head back to Jerome?

I sent a "are you awake text to Jerome. It took almost ten minutes before he replied.

"Yeah, everyone else isn't. How was she?"

What does he mean how was she? Did he think I intended on sleeping with Tiffany? I wanted an escape not a booty call. I felt hurt by his words, but I couldn't let emotions get between our friendship.

"She asleep now. I was thinking on dipping. Want to meet up by the park?"

There was a park by Jerome's house. I remember last year we sat out there for almost two hours. Coco Jerome's dog had gone missing so he was torn. Luckily she showed up the next day.

"I'll be there in ten."

How was I going to go about doing this. If I woke her up she would insist on me staying. I felt like an asshole for getting up and leaving, but this wasn't where I needed to be. Quickly and quietly I lifted her head onto a pillow. She move and moaned for a few seconds but never woke up. I made it.

"Hey bacca-man." I smiled as I approached him.

"Took you long enough. Luckily I have that fur."

"Yeah sorry, had to take care of some things that ended up being harder than I thought."

"You snuck out didn't you?"

"Technically no, I snuck in."

"She'll never call you, you know that."

"I'm fine with that. I didn't even get her number honestly."

We both sat on the swings and looked up at the night sky together. Why didn't I feel awkward now? I'm alone with Jerome. I wonder if he feels weird.

"Did you even want to go see her?"

"Not really, I didn't it because Sky insisted so damn hard and you seemed like you wanted me to go."

"I didn't want you to go?" Jerome sounded puzzled.

"I guess I just got that impression. I thought after everything you just wanted or needed space."

"I thought you wanted to go. You've always been good with the girls. I just assumed."

"Doesn't matter really. I won't be seeing her again. I came here for you guys. Not to mess around." I began laughing. Why hadn't I just been honest?

"Tomorrow Husky wants to go swimming."

"That's cool." Shit small talk.

The stars were so bright tonight. The Milky Way was so clear on nights like this. I couldn't help but continue staring. Maybe I should change the subject or suggest we head back.

"About yesterday..." Jerome started.

"What about it?" My heart started racing.

"I'm sorry I just didn't chicken out. I know you were trying to tell me no."

Oh shit was I going to regret asking this...?

"Why did you?" I asked.

"It was a game and everyone was having fun."

Right it was just a game. The pit returned and the alcohol wasn't settling in my stomach right.

"Are you mad?" Jerome looked hurt.

"N-no I just..don't know how to respond to that is all."

"Maybe we should head back. It's 3am." Jerome sat up and started walking.

"Yeah." I got up an followed.

As we walked I realized more and more that everything was all in my head. The way I feel for Jerome is just friendship and he certainly did not feel anything from that kiss.

We made it to the end of his driveway when he stopped.

"It did mean nothing to you right?" Jerome stared at me.

I felt like there was no escape. I know my feelings can't develop, but I know I did feel something during the kiss.

"Why are you staying on that subject?" It came out colder than I expected. So I tried to cover it up, "I mean...didn't you want us to forget about it?"

"I do if that's what you want. You've been acting strange ever since it happened. I just don't want to lose my best friend because of a game."

I've had it. That word again. Game. Instead if feeling sick I felt annoyed, tired, and angry."

"Yes I get it, it's just a game. If you really don't feel comfortable with what happened lets not bring it up okay?" I was fed up.

"I didn't mean to get you mad Mitch."

"Sorry for getting angry, I just want to be friends. We are a tag team." I realize this is all I needed.

"Oh. Okay." Jerome turned and started walking back up to the door.

What was happening to us?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry guys i haven't posted lately. We switched out internet services and they messed up on our wifi. Long story short I had to wait for a investigation on our files and it took forever. I still currently don't have wifi except for when I go to classes. Again I'm so sorry for the long wait. I plan to be uploading one chapter a week and i should be able to since i have wifi in school. Thank you for being patient. So sorry guys.**

I couldn't sleep last night. I was tossing and turning all night. I couldn't stop thinking about everything Jerome and I talked about. This is what he wanted right? This is what I needed to keep our friendship.

Looking at the mirror I could see how horrible I actually looked. My hair was a complete mess and my eyes looked hallow.

Once in the shower, I let the water beat down my back. I wasn't ready to get out, but I know I have to make everything work out.

"Are you done yet?" A voice tried to yell over the sound of the shower.

"Yeah give me a minute."

I slipped my pants on and checked my phone. 8:27.

"Come on man." The voice was Jerome's.

I opened the door and Jerome slid past me setting down his clothes on the counter. Quickly, I grabbed my shirt and went to talk to sky.  
"Do you think I've changed?"

Sky instantaneous started laughing.

"Just because you slept with a girl doesn't mean you've changed."

"Jerome said last night I had been acting weird."

"I haven't noticed it, but he is your best friend. He does know you better."

Since sky and I were already clean and ready to head to the pool, we posted a video and gathered our things. By the time we left it was 10.

-At the pool-

The community center wasn't as packed as I thought it was going to be. Sure there were kids, but not many in the deep end where it hit 9 feet. That's where we decided to float around.

"Doods let's go on the slide!" I was pumped.

"I'm in." Sky followed closely.

Husky and Jerome stayed towards the deep end of the pool where they could easily see up. I was up next. The life guard signaled me to go. Once I was on the slide, I was whipping side to side. I looked up towards the ceiling and saw peering down at me was Tiffany.

Tiffany was on a treadmill and it was faced directly at me. I know she noticed I saw her. Our eyes met.

The impact from the water surprised me. I was so wrapped up in Tiffany I forgot I was on the slide. She probably hates me. I did just leave her hanging yesterday. I squinted to see if she was there and she wasn't. Did she leave because I'm here or did I imagine it?

"Get over here the life guard won't let Sky go unless you're out of the way." Husky shouted.

Once Sky joined up we all went to the hot tub.

"Does Tiffany work out?"

"Shouldn't you know." Sky grinned.

"I'm not sure." Jerome said.

"I thought I saw her."

"Maybe. Why miss her already?" Sky taunted further.

"We didn't even do anything."

"Why the hell not?! She's totally into you and she's hot as hell."

"I actually left her once she fell asleep." I explained

"If I were her id hunt you down. You led her on man. That's not cool." Husky shook his head.

As if on cue here came Tiffany followed by another girl with short brown hair. She saw me staring, she smiled and started walking my way.

"Hi Mitch." She seemed too happy.

"Uh, hey." I stood up and got out of the hot tub.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Oh...sorry about that. I knew I wasn't suppose to be over and as you can see I had plans with the guys." It was a good excuse.

"Well that's okay. I'm happy we got to see each other today."

I turned to look at the guys. Sky had the biggest grin. I instantly knew what he was thinking. I turned towards Tiffany and felt super uncomfortable. Running my fingers through my wet hair, I tried not to make too much eye contact with her or her friend.

"So Tiffany who's your friend?" Husky questioned.

"Oh I'm so sorry guys. This is Sabrina. She goes to college with me."

"So ladies have any plans for today?" Sky grinned.

"Well we just finished working out so probably take a dip then probably nothing."

"I'm sure the guys agree with me when I say this but...how about hanging around with us for the day. We don't have set plans today."

"Well thank you Sky. Sabrina want to?"

"Sure." Sabrina was eyeing down Sky.

"Let's go ov-"

Husky began to stay something else but when we all turned we saw Jerome already twenty feet ahead of us jumping into the water.

I'm sure I wasn't imagining it but, Jerome seemed to give me way to much space. It wasn't like this earlier when we were messing around. Jerome seemed to just ignore me completely when I tried talking to him. I didn't think the others noticed until Tiffany spoke.

"Are you two fighting?" She floated towards me belly up.

"I'm not the one fighting. I think I must of done something."

"Well don't let this get to you. Just ignore it and let's have fun." She grabbed my hand pulling me deeper.

"Where are we going?" I turned to see I was being pulled away from the group.

"Just thought we could talk in private." She flashed her white teeth.

"Er...okay?" I glanced back at caught Jerome dunking Husky.

Once on the complete opposite side of the pool Tiffany finally let go of my hand. Sky did a couple whistles at us once Sabrina pointed us out.

"Well what's up?" I felt awkward.

"My parents are out tonight and my annoying sibling is gone...so maybe would you want to try out last night again?"

"Tiffany..."

"What? Are you trying to tell me you don't want to? I'm sure you're friends won't mind."

"It's not that. It just.."

"I don't understand. You came to me last night"

I wanted to tell her that was all a mistake, but I couldn't find the words. The guys would murder me for using a girl.

"I just think maybe it would be okay to hang out as a group."

"Fine whatever."

After rolling her eyes she let out a sigh.

"I just..well..it's that.."

I don't know what I was trying to say. It didn't matter though. Tiffany already had her back to me and started heading back to the others.

Tiffany was already back with the others telling Sabrina something good. I strolled up right when almost everyone was laughing. Jerome pretended to look past me at the clock hanging above the lifeguard.

"What's so funny?" I let out a small smile.

"You tell us dood!" There was that grin again.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well we are okay with it." Husky got out of the water as he spoke.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know this was a trip you intended to ditch friends for a new found love." Jerome spat and got out of the water.

"What?"

"Don't mind him. It's not like we all arnt going to be at the same place, just you're going to be with your girl." Sky got out.

Climbing out of the water I realized Tiffany must of said something to the Guys. I took off after Jerome who was already in the boys locker room to change.

"Jerome wait!"

Husky and Sky entered right behind me. Jerome was dripping wet like he hadn't even dry off. He was completely dressed already and had his bag like he was ready to leave.

"Wait on what?" His tone was Icy.

"I don't know what she told you, but we arnt even together."

"I don't care Mitch." He slammed his locker door.

"Then why are you acting like it bothers you so much?"

"I'm not acting like anything."

"Jerome I know when something's wrong. We are best friends. You even said so yourself."

Jerome turned to face me. I saw that Husky and Sky were trying to not to pay attention to us arguing. So they began drying off and getting dressed.

"I thought you came here for merome time. Not to find love"

"It's not wen like that. You know nothing happened last night and nothing will happen tonight."

"Dood, let's just go to the movies to get this day over with."

"Movies?"

"You asked her to go to the moves. Since apparently that's what we planned to do."

"I never made those plans."

"I don't care what you do Mitch. I just hope you pay more attention to one of us this time."

"Wh-." Too late. Jerome walked out.

While I was putting on my clothes an gathering my things I kept replaying different ways to stop this movie date from happening. I would tell Tiffany I'm not interested, If only I didn't keep making her cry in my scenarios.

I sighed at the fact I was just going to let her down easy. I just wish it wouldn't have to be in front of everyone. Opening the door I saw that Tiffany was already waiting for me. She must of made sure her eyes never left the door because right she I stepped out she started smiling and everyone else started staring at me.

Crap, I knew I couldn't do this. Not while everyone else was here. I can't make her cry. I'll look like a douchebag. Especially when she is all smiley and happy.

Jerome threw his bag over his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he saw how Tiffany reacted once she saw me walking towards them.

"Ready guys?" I tried to fake a smile.

Tiffany locked her arms around my arm and began giggling. I saw Jerome roll his eyes once more before heading towards the door to leave.

"Looks like we are all here. Let's head to the movies" Sky said as he checked out Sabrina.

"Want to ride with us?" Tiffany stopped once we were outside.

"I think I'll ride with the guys."

Tiffany frowned and Sabrina mimicked.

"Why you already made your choice?" Jerome whispered although he thought I wouldn't hear.

I hopped in Jerome car and we all headed towards the movie where we once again would meet up with Tiffany.

The car ride I just kept to myself and stared out the window. Sky was telling us about how he thought Sabrina wanted him and how he thought he would be happy with Sabrina. I didn't pay too much attention since I was hurt Jerome thought I was ditching our time together for a girl I didn't even know. I could tell he was hurt too. We made eye contact once by chance when I looked up and he was looking in his mirror.

-at concession stands-

Tiffany continues to keep exchanging giggles with Sabrina. Sky grew the balls to ask Sabrina for her number. I felt my hands get sweaty from gripping the ticket inside of my sweatshirt pocket.

"So we are sitting together right?" Tiffany lightly shoved me.

"Uh..sure."

"Awe you're so sweet." Tiffany grabbed my arm again.

"We are in number 6." Husky motioned for us to follow.

"I'm so excited to finally get to go on a date with you."

"We just met."

"So? You are the famous banjancanadian."

"You know my youtube name?"

"Well of course." She smiled.

I wanted to question Tiffany further but we already were in the theatre and other people were already sitting so I didn't want to seem like a jerk by talking. I also thought we all were going to sit together but Tiffany led me astray and made us sit further down from them.

While the previews were rolling I decided to silence my phone a update my twitter. I saw Jerome had updated his 10 seconds ago.

"Done."


End file.
